worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Raimi
Changeling Name: Felix Raimi Mundane/Legal/Real/Other Name: Seeming: Ogre Kith: Farwalker / Polychromatic (Fairest) Court: Winter Court Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Gluttony Description Apparent Age: 22 Height: 5' 6" (168 cm) Skin: A fallow brown, which appears more ashen in his Mien. Freckled in both Mask and Mien. Hair Color: Stark white with black roots (Mask); Black roots with varying shades (see Physical Appearance (Mien)), as per his Secondary Kith (Mien) Eye Color: Black (Mask); Dark grey (Mien) Clothing: Favors the feeling of safety that comes with "big" clothes; tons of layers, oversized sweaters, chunky combat boots, etc. Loves gaudy colors, spikes, punk style, and kitschy motifs but can't cope with the kind of attention such things draw to him. If he finds an article of clothing he really, really likes, chances are he's only wearing it happily at home. Wears shades if out before dusk, or if in a well-lit room. Physical Appearance (Mask): Possibly the least-intimidating of ogres, with a slender, feminine figure teetering on underweight and a soft-featured face (that's still rather harmless-looking despite his near-constant scowl). He occasionally considers changing his short, asymmetrical-cut hair, but doesn't want the change pointed out to him. Physical Appearance (Mien): Felix's Mein paints an unstable picture - more delicate with a lighter frame, more feminine visage, and ashy pallor; more dangerous with wide sensitive eyes befitting a night-time predator, and a disconcerting feeling that he could vanish at any moment, giving him an impression of skirting the tangible and unknown. From the corner of one's eye, Felix seems to melt into shadow. His hair stands out against his dreary presence, as - by virtue of his Secondary Kith - it fluctuates between colors, changing with his mood. Red with aggression, greens with more positive feelings, lavender with fear, but mostly some shade of blue - for his too-common feelings of caution and apprehension. Mantle: A ghostly chill following in his path, and a slight absence of color drawing him one step closer to social invisibilty. The invoking of contracts brings flurries of glass-like ice. Personality: Felix is shaped by a deeply-rooted need to hide and keep others at a distance. Preferring to stay cooped up indoors - curtains drawn and lights dimmed - his ventures out among people leave the impression that he's little more than rude, irritable, and distant. Though he's sure to take the paths that offer as little chance as possible to leave any impressions at all. Lying is his foundation, and he'll cover all tracks with it, no matter how inconsequential the truth is. At his most honest (however rare it is) he can prove to be a deeply empathetic and vulnerable person - though he doesn't see it as such a good thing. It's hard to keep others safely away if they see a weakness or a kindness to take advantage of, he believes. Noteworthy Merits: Fast Reflexes, Sleight of Hand Known History Rumors Image Songs Urban Twilight / Grimes I'm Not Done / Fever Ray Run Boy Run / Woodkid OOC Information Player Name: Cyberprince Player Email: (optional) Category:Winter Category:Fort Worth Category:PC